BTVS Drabbles
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: My own collection of drabbles for Buffy The Vampire Slayer, inspired by Badly-Nitted's own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first BTVS story, and my first drabble.

I'd like to thank and credit Badly-Knitted for the idea, and for getting me interested in drabbles.

Under The Influence.

Another sneeze came through the door.

"Dawn?", Buffy asked.

"Huh?"

"You doing okay?"

"Guess."

She'd been fighting off a cold for some time, and, the medicine was helping, but, it was having odd effects on her, something Buffy had warned Dawn about.

Buffy thought she heard Dawn mutter something about her being a good dancer as Joyce entered.

"She okay?"

"Sort of. The cold's still giving her trouble, and the medicine's making her act weird."

"Yeah, it'll do that."

Dawn had attempted to sing at one point, badly, from what Buffy remembered.

Both laughed over that memory, since Buffy had told her mother about it.

A few days later, Dawn was over the cold for the most part, though her nose still bothered her a bit, but, that was all.


	2. The apter 2

A/N: Another drabble for my BTVS collection.

All Human AU.

Xander couldn't believe this.

William "Spike" Pratt, a british friend of Buffy's, had bet he couldn't hang glide, something he'd never tried before.

He figured he'd give it a shot.

Willow helped him get it ready, as did the others.

"$30, mate." Spike reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Xander told him, already annoyed with this idea.

Soon, it started as Buffy, her sister Dawn, and others watched, Tara, Willow's girlfriend keeping time.

"Okay, 30 seconds." Tara told them.

Xander had to smile. So far, so good. The good feeling didn't last long, however, as his stomach started acting strange.

"Oh no." They heard him say over the radio.

He soon began to vomit, something Dawn sspotted.

"Oh look sky writing!."

The vomit came down on her, however, causing her to scream and run inside.

Soon, he came back down.

"Ugh. Never again."

Anya giggled.

"Not funny, babe."

"You kidding? This is the best thing since you tried to pepper spray yourself." His wife told him.

"Don't remind me."

"Had to."

Soon, Spike walked off, a happy man, 30 bucks richer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My third BTVS drabble. An AU take on the last bits of Family, if Joyce had still been around for that ep. Enjoy.

"What kind of demon is she?" Anya asked.

No answer came, as Joyce entered.

"I don't think she is."

"Mom?"

"Honey, think about it." She told Buffy. "That spell made them invisible, but you could still see her, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

Joyce pointed to Mr. Maclay.

"It's all a lie, isn't it? If Tara was a demon, you couldn't see her, right?"

Willow nodded.

"This is none of your concern." Mr. Maclay told her, only to stop as Joyce clamped a strong hand over his wrist.

"One way to know for sure." Spike put in.

He punched Tara in the nose, hurting herself as well as him, due to the chip.

Buffy smiled.

"So, you're human after all."

Beth made a move toward her cousin, but Dawn gripped her arm, hard.

"No you don't."

"It's all a bloody lie just to keep the women of your family under your control, isn't it?" Giles asked rounding on Tara's father.

"She-"

"Get out." Tara spat, stutter gone.

"How dare you treat your family-" He began, but Joyce's slap to his face stopped him.

"You've lied about her all her life!." She yelled.

"Mom, easy, your condition." Buffy warned.

"Mrs. Summers, get the police if they try anything." Willow advised.

"You wouldn't." Tara's brother cut in.

Tara spoke up, with no stutter.

"If we do get the cops involved, they'd be very interested in the abuse you gave me, both kinds."

She turned her anger on Beth.

"You went along with his scheme to control me, didn't you!?"

"Tara, I-" Beth began.

"Get. Out!."

Joyce made ready to dial 9-1-1. That was enough for Tara's relatives, who fled.

Later, Joyce spoke to Tara.

"You believed his lies all this time until now."

"What choice did I have?"

"Did he lie about your mother?"

Tara nodded. Joyce gently hugged her.

"You know I'm in remission."

"Yeah."

"If anything happens, you and Willow take care of Buffy and Dawn."

"Joyce, I-"

"Please."

"You don't know me-"

"Not well, no, but Dawn sees you as family, that's enough for me."

"T-Thank you."

They hugged once more.


End file.
